Silver's Story
by lilmikee2004
Summary: A dramatic adventure with a dash of action. Silver's side of my Negima!/Smash fic Rated T just in case... NOTE: Fixing up chapter 3
1. Smash Realm Lone Wol er hedgehog Silver

_Well... This story takes off on the Smash Realm sub arc in Flaegima? ?, but you don't need to read it everything should be explained in the first few chapters._

Flaegima? ? Silver's Story no. 1 Darkness Divinity maybe it's Darkness Affinity?

My my my...Flare you are dead to me now... *Sigh* You know what I am Silver the Hedgehog, bodyguard of Queen Blaze of another dimension, and "Friend" of used to be hero Link, and Flare The eternal shower of death wherever he goes... I hope that he may be redeemed of his worth... He killed his best friend...Link...What a great world WE live in... Of course you kids wouldn't know the half of it... He was in a frenzy he thought he could be a thief, a hero, a friend, family, and a many souled Angel...He transformed later into a great devil...What the heck happened to our old friend?

He lost his mind...that Kid is my _**only**_ friend of this dimension...had fallen death to this realm of madness... Our newer friend Negi didn't have any clue. I tried to keep it a secret from him, so I couldn't have any friends I know. Then Negi saw that our allies Kirby and Sonic were defeated in this Smash Realm.

Sonic...He was a great ally, but I couldn't trust him. I thought he had a chance to live. Oh how I was wrong. Negi got an easy way out. He died with a trophy. We could see he had a trophy. Usually if the game wasn't created yet (which it wasn't) we would just die and be taken out. I had lived that, almost. Instead I was one of the lucky ones, I had been turned into one of the invincible background characters. I could survive in this land. I figured out that I was returned again.

I am invincible I will excel at this! I will prevail!...I ….have...fury...wait that was …..Oh NO...

"I have fury! I return with my doom of mustard!" Says Fawful...Yeah the return of this monster.

"Not you again!" You see the only creature that could defeat us backgrounds were the trophy beasts. Trophy beasts were the display trophies. Strange...

"Fweheheheh! Fawful has delicious revenge I may be exploding but Fawful RETURNS! Bow down to my mustard of doom!"

"N...not...you...I ran ….but somehow..."

"I will erase you from this little sandwich and make you eat the loser hero of loserness!"

"Heh do you like the pickle of wrath Fawful..."

"I love the pickle of...oh wait I has understanding! You were trying to make fun of I's sexuality!...Why do that?"

"YOU LOVE PICKLES MAH BOI!"

"O_O...Ok stop with the creeping out the willies out of Fawful...Please."

"PICKELS PICKELS!"

"You crazy hedgehog!"

"PICKY PICKLE PRICKLY PICKLE PINK PICKLE SPIFFY PICKLE SPEAKING PICKLE!"

"Wierding Fawful with the Pie of Craziness Silver..."

"PICKLE PICKLE PICKLE!"  
"OO I HAVE WEIRD BIRD MOUTH NOW!"

"P.I.C.K.L.E!"

"YOU ARE GIVING FAWFUL THE FINGER OF UNAPPEAL!"...You probably've seen it somewhere before right?...Yeah... you have...

"YOU WANNA SEE IT! MAH FINGER OF UNAPPEAL!"  
"I ARZ EATZ YOUZE GUYZEZ BRAINZ OUTZ!"

"..."...nothing to say here go along...

"I ATTACKZ YOUZE GUYZ UZTIL YOUZ GUYZ BRAINZ FALLZ OUTZ!"

"Oh great it is the him again..." groans Fawful.

"Yeah oh no..." I agree.

"WELL YOUZE GUYZEZ GOTZ TO ZHUTZ UZ UPZ USE UYOUDJKSEPFOIES!"

….

"WAAAAIIII AREEEENNNNDDDD YOUUUU GUYZZZZ NOOOTEEE DOIIINNNG ANNNYYYTHIBNNNNG!"

"He can see clearly through the stillness! RUN!" Shouts Fawful.

"Wow I wasn't thinking of _that_," I state sarcastically. Apparently this was one of Flare's Allies...Heh he was going to betray him wasn't he?... Well I don't care about him in here it's kill to survive and I was ready for the fight of my life... or die trying...

Er...end chapter 1..

Flare: Why am I evil?

Dunno I'll find a way to put that in when you "Kill" Link K?

Flare: Yay!...Yay!  
O_O...Man you are evil.

Flare: SHADDUP YA GIT!  
er...That's Bella from Earthbound Retold Flare...Yeah...I made that too...

Flare: Pyaw BAP!  
Flare this isn't KirbyIsh you can say Aw Crap anytime ya know...Oh wait...*turns around* Flare don't look behind you...

Flare: Why?

There's a picture of Jesus behind me...(Seriously there is though, hopefully that will shut em up...He doesn't believe in gods...or God at all..yeah he is strange...well then again he outlives death...er...okk...stop...why do you keep bugging me!...here! have some money! Ness got 50 bucks.)

Flare: I can read ya know...


	2. Fawful & Silver VS Kirby

Episode 2 Hi I go Poyo -pyo!

* * *

Hey Hey...Wake up...Man I have got to stop that...I blacked out again? Oh ok... Hey! Yeah that boss had apparently almost beaten me. I was running for my life I didn't have any built in abilities and had to see to it that I gain power from the dev-team (developers) to use my PK sometime. I didn't even have a punching animation...

"You be running fast Silver," states Fawful.

"Heh..Thanks but when we get out of this...Then we-"

"Ally?"

"You want to become my ally?"

"Fawful gives many yes's to you! I say that with utmost sincerity!"

"er...Maybe...I'll think 'bout it ok?"

"OK but Fawful is needing some resistance because not even we together can beat the fury beast!"

"Speakin' of the devil...er daemon...:" I say looking back to see if there were any of those giant's behind us. "Hey Fawful that monster is gone," I whisper to him, and we skid to a stop. Behind us a great darkness was approaching us now. Well not a GREAT darkness more like a tiny little creature lurking in the shadows.

No...It couldn't be...It was Kirby! Man I thought Nintendo didn't care about HIM. Well then again Sonic was back in the game, and I wouldn't be here then...Ok...Er...umm...

"PyI Silver!" Yells the tiny puffball.

"Fawful RUN." I sternly command.

"Why needing to run from a hero, he friend!"

"He...undead..He didn't have a trophy he would've been turned into one I saw him die," I explain, "I saw him be turned into pieces of pixels!" I get ready to actually battle (for I forgot that I in fact did have my old abilities from before..).what a waste of a potential battle though that demon from earlier must've had Flare's blessing or else he would've given up on following us from the start.

"Pya? Phat ayo poyoken doing!" Kirby screams as I throw a tree at him. Just then he inhales it, and becomes a new ability Natural Kirby sporting two twigs atop his head, and a one distinct leaf on each one, on the left was a Tanooki Leaf, and the other was a Cape leaf. I wonder what was their purpose? Perhaps a 2-in one deal? He uproots a vine near us and in a frenzy tries smashing us with it's spiny tendrils. He jumps over us and transforms into a Thwomp, crashing down on us until something stops him. Fawful's new invention was saving us! It was sort of resembling his old minion Midbus. The machine was rusted and dusty, but it was most stable mechanical beast I've ever seen! We ran out Fawful pulls out a laser gun and blasts blue burning balls of what can only be described as light and breaks off a chunk of rock off of the Thwomp.

Kirby changes back to normal and takes out a star rod ….This one seemed different. It was like it was...A super star rod...What with the Cape Leaf equal to the super flower...Man. He centers a beam toward both of us. I dodge but Fawful gets blasted just enough to knock him out. Heck it appears that the blast would kill me on spot even though I have invincibility if Fawful got knocked out. I get stunned and thrown onto the ground from the aftershock, and Kirby comes down to bring death down to me turning into a Metal Kirby. I try holding him in a psychokinetic shell, but I am practically only bones and skin now. Dark...ness...

"Heh thought you could actually run away Silver? I mean you're the weakest of the dorm... I am time ya know..." Says... Flare! He blasts Kirby as if he weren't his sibling. "That was a Copyright dummy the one I defeated earlier was a palette swap of Copyright Keeby! You really think I would let you _watch_ me kill my little bro...Well actually big bro but I know more than him so I am more intelligent! I mean I've seen all the past faults of people these...humans...heh..I would like to say...even every sapient species in the world...except for us Immortalis."

"D...Da** you!" I yell.

"Hey we're friends you shouldn't be so ...hmm how'd Luigi put it?...Cocky? Yeah _Don't be so Cocky Silver" _He says as he transforms into Shadows younger ...sister? um...Yeah I'm pretty sure she's a girl...yeah.. "_Of course I kinda liked you_. But then again Knuckles broke my heart.. and you remind me of him a little with your arrogance," He says transforming into a more merciless girl form Flare Female...She kinda looks like Amy Rose...Only she has a folded up blanket on her head and she has a maid getup too.

"Y..You-"

"Demon? Oh I am just a girl or...whatever people make me up to be..."

"You...You mean..."

"Yeah the less people nearby the more influential does one of the most powerful's image of me affect me." She says with absolute calmness.

"You be lying she not a Flare!" Fawful yells.

"Hah you figured me out Awful!" She says turning into a creature of pixels and colors.

"It Fawful Copyright."

"Bu..But she is EXACTLY like Flare!"

"Remember I am what I am thought to be..You are most powerful... I can be and AM anyone's worst fear! But...You know what? Become my King Silver! I will destroy all that you hate I will even rid of that Flare who you hate so much!" She says transforming into Blaze...Oh queen Blaze...So beautiful.. Why... Sorry.. But this isn't you I know.. I still want you to shame me...

"Y...You aren't my Queen. I only allow myself to Queen Blaze! She is my life she is my lo-...er ..nothing..."

"Aww soo loyal to your Queen eh? Well I will kill you at this instant and when SHE dies YOU will be allowed to see her in the afterlife O-K?"

" Wha What! I won't ever allow this! PK Teleport Beta!" I yell to the creature. "Fawful hold on!"

"No I will stay to at least be stalling this Pickel! Just run away! To the land of Dedede there is a knight who is my ally!" Fawful says trusting me to go.. I try to fight back a saddening sensation and teleport to Dreamland. I atleast have the courage to trust him. I know when someone is lying and his mind was saying the same exact truth when I read his mind... trust me I am your friend Silver. I lost another friend oh how much shall I lose before Flare ends his torment of me! I wish to defeat him! I want to make him suffer the consequences! I will kill and destroy and eviscerate him!.. I am there now... So he is talking about a knight... he was thinking green and manly... very human too, not like Metaknight.. Oh I wish he was here he is the highest tier... I may not believe in tiers but I could never beat Metaknight he was just to good even for Kirby to beat!

I try to ask the locals if they've seen a human or a human-like creature around... They reply with a blatant No.. sorry.. I run over here and there to find where he is.. and I find out he's on Mount. Dedede... King Dedede's Palace.. A man in green running greeting the king... I run up the mountain to meet the man. He slows to a stop..

"Hey..Silver?" Says a voice of a man among men.

"O..Older Link?" I ask.

"Yeah.. so let me guess my little bro had gotten "deleted" per say? "

"What do you mean per say?"  
"I have no idea what per say means... but he wasn't out that was a copyright.."

"No...it couldn't have been! He was exactly like him!" I yell.

Now I was ready to kill this B-Tard he must be in cahoots with that girl...

End Episode 2

I didn't think this chapter out... seriously I didn't expect myself to write him meeting Link... I was supposed to write some random guy... oh well a (real) battle royal will with friends will happen on the next chapter, and this time it will actually happen..

Heated up yet?... I suppose... yeah.

Also I guess it's okay to review... yeah review.. Ok.. Pleeaaaassee... oh man I'm begging I'll stop... ok maybe not. *whine whine*


	3. Vs Link

Episode 3 Silver VS. Elder Link

Heh Link.. Elder Link.. So dumb..

"So werewolf boy.. are you going to attack me now? Or save me for later?" I quizzically ask him.

"I'm not a werewolf... I … ok maybe... " Link starts getting frustrated with my questions.. "Maybe I'll just kill you right now!"

"Hah.. Just like your little brother.. so unable to keep a simple temper down... Well I'll just put your **Temperature** down! PK FREEZE Epsilon!" I say aiming a freezing air blast towards him.

"Sivinderez! Sliveren!" says Link summoning a great demon... who knew he knew Magic?  
"Psychokiney Filifisai Phorus!" I yell screaming the language of the Snifit Magi out to the world summoning a monster only Flare would survive making.

"Dude! What are you trying?" says an unknown source.

"Fl.. Flare! You really think you can defeat the Daemon I'm making! I am summoning the true fire monster Pyroain Oniraios!"  
"No! …. actually go do it dude it'll make me see that you're worthy to be my apprentice..."

"Heh Silver you're killing yourself..."

"I know!" I knew that! I would never say that I wasn't going to destroy The True Immortali! "Screaphalus SEAR!"

"Soyo phaluvus! (Stop THIS!)" Flare says trying to stop me from casting the death magic.

"FUTILE MORTAL!"

"M..Mortal?... Oh silly Silver... you sooo Shouldn't have said that... I am not a mortal creature... that's it you must continue or I'll personally kill you... I will not toy with you anymore... That's right I sent that monster after you!" well that was stupid I mean he's my friend.. at least my used to be Friend

"De e aloforus... (This is stupid...)"

"Ya don't say Silver?"

"Umm actually I do say... Ya know what.. That's strange... "

"You know what going this far into the ritual you've proven yourself... You've done it!"

"Oh an insanity breakout may happen once or twice..."

"HEY!" Yells Link. "SHADDUP!"

I stop... for some reason.. "Shaddup? Ok I know that's not a word"

"I know Link is kinda stupid sometimes... Both of them..."

"Yeah... Hey Flare wanna beat up Link instead of summoning this giant monster thing."

"^o^ TOTALLY!"

Link then yells, "OoO CRAAAPPPPP!"

We start approaching him.. Slowly... step... step...step...step...step...step...step...step..

"Silver? You be approaching the mus-turd very slowly.."

"Faw-...ful?"

"Yes it me Silver!"

"No I'm Silver you're Fawful!"

"Me no that Silver..."

Flare then says, "I thought this is a drama fanfic... WHERE'S THE DRAMA!"  
"Oh um... OH Fawful I can't be! You must be an imposter! DIE!"

"Oh yeah! Well I be killing you fink-rats with my chortles of mustard!... Silver?"

"Yeah?"  
"This be fun roleplay..."

"Well lets beat up Li-... darn he escaped..." I say disappointed, " I **REALLY** wanted to beat him up... He owed me $50..."

"Wanna beat up each other now?"

"Sures!"

Thunder grounds in the background... heh... I made a joke about how we're going to die...

Flare then says, "Well umm... I'm going to beat you up when we're back on Mobius"

"Oh yeah? Well I'll be waiting for that day... Rival of Time"  
To Be Continued...

Well this is where the story breaks off into another timeline... Instead of Link staying to try beating up Flare and Silver, Silver almost lost a friend...


End file.
